<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the afterwards by 2891adanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535324">the afterwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2891adanime/pseuds/2891adanime'>2891adanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Death, F/F, F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID, Torture, What Was I Thinking?, blood and all, english is my second language so sorry, humor?, i didnt know what to name him okay, i was also listening to music, i was craving brotherhood when i wrote this, imaginary, lots of characters, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2891adanime/pseuds/2891adanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if shanks and makino had a kid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning or the ending?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for even trying to read this if you're here. enjoy..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh how lovely it was. The chirping of birds, the gentle wind coming from the window, the absolutely tiny little body besides me. He had red hair, just like his father. I was tired, beyond tired, my eyes were begging to be shut but I just couldn't tear my eyes off my son. Mine and shanks' son. It was very unfortunate that he had to leave just before I found out that I was pregnant. But the reason of his absence was too good to complain about. Luffy had done it, he had become the king of pirates so<em> obviously</em>, the strawhats, shanks' crew, the whitebeard pirates had gone to celebrate along with sabo. They were in the grand line, traveling the countries that luffy had now conquered, sometimes all i think is how fast time passes, they were little boys wanting to be pirates and now here they are. </p><p> </p><p>Shanks had decided to go a one last big journey with them and come back to me after 2 years to take a break. They would travel to places as pirates with the king of pirates. I had been sick because of the pregnancy so i told them to go without me.Even after leaving his crew and whitebeard's crew with me vShanks wasn't to happy about me not coming with them but of course i sent him off <strike>with a grumpy face</strike>. I had a village to take care of after all. I was happy when found that i was with a child. Shanks wasn't sure about a baby, we had talked about it but he wasn't against it, so there was a chance of a family. Little did i know that it would't come to me as easy as i thought it would. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Dandan took him from and i started to sleep, i thought of a name. Kai, that was what i had told them<strong> (From Japanese <em><span class="trn">海</span> (<a class="ngl" href="https://www.behindthename.com/element/kai-1">kai</a>)</em> meaning "sea, ocean").  </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I woke up next, everything was destroyed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I'm not good at English so you can point out any mistakes you see and I can correct it.</p><p>All the love<br/>Ad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. surprised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the crews on their journey of celebrating the new legend decide to come back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for leaving kudos and a comment, i truly wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in what my mind keeps on creating.</p><p>note</p><p>their ages are decreased: shanks is 28, makino is 25, luffy is 20, ace, sabo, sanji and zoro are 21. i know this sounds illogical but i cant use their real ages as the story might not make sense here so bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The proud feeling never left him, the happiness rarely dimed. It was very pleasant, after sailing seas and visiting the interesting and familiar countries. Shanks thought it was fun exploring but with two other crews, one being of the new pirate king and the other of the legendary pirate Whitebeard, it was something else. Luffy didn't stop for a second, just went on sailing, letting people know who the king of the sea was now as if the news hadn't already everywhere and not so surprisingly enough, the majority was more than just alright with it, hell they even celebrated with us. Lots of them were in Luffy's debt after all. He was their savior.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks had only sailed with his crew, as a captain should, but with the other two crews, it was something else altogether. He now knew alot of them. For example, the strawhat crew was an interesting one to say the least. To start with the captain's first mate, the green headed or as sanji liked to call him, the 'mosshead' swordsman, he didn't do much, just slept and fought. He was a powerful one, uh well the most powerful swordsman now, after defeating my rival mihawkand yes I did ask him how this happened but him being a stick in the ass only said that Zoro had potential and well what was done was done. </p><p> </p><p>He sometimes reminded me of Ben, when he was serious. In all I would say a perfect first mate for Luffy. Next comes the lovely chef Sanji, he clearly is the best chef in the world since he makes food for all of use without any help almost everyday, and considering Whitebeard, Luffy and Ace, he makes food for an army. And it tastes like heaven by the way. Him and the mosshead fight all he time, the usual bickering. But they also have something special in between them apparently, cause their secret behavior is kinda suspicious, like mihawk never made me whiskey bonbons like personally. Too complicated, anyway, nami is scary but she's a really good navigator and makes sure that they don't die by the weather. Robin is a strange one, she looks both calm and like could choke you any second <em>not in a good way. </em>But she's nice, takes care of them as well. The cyborg is really cool and doesn't look like a threat and oh can also be useful, like hiding drinks in your stomach is useful, right? but yeah how he made the sunny big enough for all of us to fit in, especially Whitebeard, is very impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp is yasopp's son and their sniper, he's a very skilled guy but one of the losers nonetheless. Alot like Yasopp if you'd ask me. The skeleton seems a little too interested in panties but sings really well, so you could say he's good. Jimbe is calm, like really clam and trust me a needed guy there. There is also the cute little reindeer called chopper, he's an amazing doctor and he's really cute when he is isn't chasing Ace for eating his cotton candy in his monstrous form. So that's the strawhat crew for you, they're really fun and make the perfect crew for a pirate king like Luffy. Me and whitbeard didn't bring all of our crew cause that would be like a shit ton of people. It's just Marco, Ace and their chef thatch with him and just me, ben and yasopp here. Luffy's other brother Sabo also came, took a break from the revolutionary duties and he's really nice and like<em> actually</em> polite, unlike the other two. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Our journey came to an end before we expected it to,I mean a year prior than we thought. So we decided to go back since we couldn't leave our crews alone for that long and to be honest I just missed my darling makino. I decided not to tell her, but surprise her. It was expected since I hadn't talked to her in a year. I missed her more than anything.We were headed back and nami said it would just take us a day or two to reach back, we could see the island at a distance and were eager to get back since luffy hadn't even let us rest a day in the same island.We had been sailing and visiting countries nonstop for god knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I had started to imagine the things I'd do to my love (i am still young and wild okay?) my firstmate ben, came and sat next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"hey boss" I figured after seeing his more than usual serious face that he was about to say something very important and I <em>shouldn't</em> make fun of the flower he had on his head, probably the gift of a chopper with his puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.</p><p> </p><p>"hmm? enjoying are you ben? just wait till I tell Miss-" </p><p> </p><p>"where do you think blackbeard is?" and my attempt at making fun of him was shot down.</p><p> </p><p>"honestly, no idea, he just disappeared? i mean Luffy defeating Kaido was surprising and very scary-oh i am so proud- but did he really didn't have the guts as people say? i mean I'd like to say he does cause betraying whitebeard by nearly killing one of his sons to get his devil fruit and openly challenging him doesn't sound like the work of someone who doesn't has guts."</p><p> </p><p>"that's what i was thinking but..."</p><p> </p><p>"but?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"but there is a big possibility that he's planning something even bigger. Against whom exactly I don't know but he would play dirty without hesitating and you know it"</p><p> </p><p>"........"</p><p> </p><p>"there is a chance that luffy is his target, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but practically thinking, there is hardly anyone who didn't like the new king and we're with him right now, so whatever he's doing, it's not against Luffy because he can't take on all of us, no chance."</p><p> </p><p>"so you're saying there is something else he's after? I mean if that's true than that thing must be really powerful cause he wouldn't make a coward out of himself for nothing"</p><p> </p><p>"exactly, there is something, we gotta be careful, he took a very powerful devil fruit, if it's something that intensifies his power, then I'd say individually, we' ll have to look out for his next target."</p><p> </p><p>" ah yes benny of course, but that's after we figure out just what it is, let's just enjoy for now yeah? c'mon let's get you some whiskey" even if I dropped the topic, I was still worried, there was a high chance of blackbeard playing dirty. I didn't want to waste my time right now thinking about him, so I just distracted myself. </p><p> </p><p>After eating dinner, which was just as chaotic as usual, we all went to bed early so that we would wake up and prepare ourselves to get on the island, we had to hide the ship and all since it was a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Even after Shanks went to bed, he just couldn't sleep, there was nagging feeling at the back of his head, like something was wrong, something was <em>very</em> wrong, but in the favor of sleeping, he ignored it and soon went into a dreamless sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Far away a child's cries were heard, a cruel man's laughter rang around in the dark night, and evil shouts of victory were chanted over the cries of help. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first of all this is my 5th time writing this chapter after fully writing it on the 4th time but my laptop shut down and it got deleted so I'm so frustrated but since my classes are nearly here, i figured i should upload one proper chapter before i drown in work. I don't know if its long enough or good enough but i tired my best, hope you enjoyed. please don't hesitate ask any questions. thank you for reading this and leave kudos and comments if you want. </p><p>all the love<br/>ad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew reaches the island and all hell breaks lose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They could see it clearly now, the island but something <em>was</em> wrong, now everyone could feel it. Shanks had slept late last night and when woken up was told that the aura around the ship wasn't good. It was familiar, he knew it was but couldn't remember from where. Even whitebeard was acting weird, only luffy was oblivious, because they didn't want to keep him form being happy unless the threat was confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>They weren't worried about themselves, no one would dare to cross all of them together, they were worried about the people of the village. What if something had happened there? what happened to their crews cause no one could reach another. </p><p> </p><p>All of them were tense but alert when they reached the small dock of the island. Taking alerted steps to see what would happen. Suddenly something clicked in shanks' mind. The aura, it was dark, the epitome of darkness, the darkness he himself had been almost drowned by, the cursed darkness of the devil fruit that had been eaten by none other than.........blackbeard.</p><p> </p><p>"oh my god" everyone looked at him curiously to see what had happened and when he caught whitebeards eye, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>"blackbeard was here" and with that all of their bodies froze with fear, not for themselves, for the people and it might be selfish of Shanks but he could only think about the love of his life, makino, was she okay, what had happened?</p><p> </p><p>"let's go" and it seemed like they all were heading to the bar. Shanks' heart was beating so fast that he couldn't even feel the wind on him. All he wanted was to see makino, just to hold her in his arms, to see her face and the lovely smile she smiled. If something happened to her, he wouldn't know how to live, whom to come home to. And he would of course take the blame because it would be his fault, he should've convinced her to come, even if she was sick, they would take care of her.</p><p>With these thoughts, he went for her, only to see a broken home. The bar was fine, but it didn't feel fine. Somehow everyone had vanished into thin air. The bar would be full now but there wasn't a whisper to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"what-" luffy was dumbfounded, where were the people? ma-chan? nobody was here than where were they? who took them? blackbeard? but why? they were all having the same thoughts when suddenly some noise broke their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"who's there?" ace asked with flames already alight, to see or to burn, shanks didn't know. And when we could see them, it was a villager, almost covered with blood from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>"oh my, bring him here!" chopper was already onto treating him while we were thinking to question him in this state or not. It seemed that Luffy couldn't wait that much.</p><p> </p><p>"hey what happened here? where's ma-chan? and the old man and everyone?" just as nami was about to scold him for being impatient, the villager opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"a-attack, he was h-here, it was s-s-so dark-k here and he took him, makino-san oh poor makino-san they took him away" </p><p> </p><p>"who him?! hey who did they take and where are the people" ace was just voicing my thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"they're all in the g-ground, the big open ground, I-I was in the shed taking out pumpkins" and we all fled to the ground, indeed the whole village was there, along with my and whitebeards crew, looking dead but marco said something like they were breathing, I wasn't paying attention, I needed to see makino, just see her once and there she was, covered in blood.</p><p> </p><p>"m-makino love, open your eyes c'mon now. See I'm back? promised didn't I?" but before i could do anything else to wake her up, chopper was by her side.</p><p> </p><p>"it's okay shanks, they're all okay, they just inhaled a sleeping drug, a very strong one i must say. They'll wake up till tomorrow" and I had to let her go. Ace was questioning the man and we all went there.</p><p> </p><p>"whom did they take? how was he related to makino?" I couldn't wait anymore for an answer, but when he did, I wish he hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>he looked me in the eyes, his were fearful and mine were determined, "your son" he said without stuttering, "they were here for your son and they took him" </p><p> </p><p>To say that was the biggest shock of my life would be an understatement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying but now I'm sure it's shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When makino wakes up to confirm things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. Not a noise was heard as they all were just too shocked to speak.<em> A son?</em> Makino had a son when they were gone? why didn't nobody tell them? was this was garp was acting so weird? did <em>he know</em> what had happened here exactly? hundreds of questions were in their minds but there wasn't anyone who would answer.</p><p> </p><p>"kid, did you know anything about this?" Whitebeard just sounded worried and maybe a little panicked too if it wasn't Shanks imagining things.</p><p> </p><p>"no... I had no idea she was sick because of being pregnant, she would've told me" he was confused, worried, angry and God knows what, he couldn't decide what was worse, him not being here to protect all of them or his kid possibly being in the hands of blackbeard. </p><p> </p><p>"hmm, we have to ask her" Ben said after being awfully quite, he had of course being shocked aswell.</p><p> </p><p>"chopper, when will they wake up?" Shanks knew he was being impatient but could you really blame him?  </p><p> </p><p>"they were supposed to wake up tomorrow but I made an antidote just now, it's gonna take them just 10 minutes to wake up now" well that certainly was relieved. For those ten minutes nobody dared to speak, it was almost as if someone had held them all at gunpoint and threatened to shoot makino if they talked. All eyes were on the beautiful woman who's black hair was now short with dark bags under her eyes. Shanks hadn't failed to notice them, he had a good idea of what caused it and he almost smiled thinking how happy she would've been to see the baby, had she even seen him? </p><p> </p><p>Dread filled Shanks as he tried to process his thoughts, makino should've never gone through this much, it was his own fault, if only he-</p><p> </p><p>"she's waking up" and she was, slowly opening her before a confused expression masked her face.</p><p> </p><p>"who- oh my god Shanks?? Luffy?? what are you-" and suddenly she got really quite which scared shanks.</p><p> </p><p>"makino what happened?? what-" </p><p> </p><p>"I was pregnant" and we all got quite, eager to listen , finally.</p><p> </p><p>" I didn't know until after you left, I thought it was just a bug or something. But then it got regular and I got to know about him" her voice was lacking any emotion at all till now which was not a good sign, but tears spilled from her eyes when she said 'him'. Shanks held her and listened, his heart was breaking just as his lover's voice with each word.</p><p> </p><p>"We tried to contact you but it didn't connect and Garp got mad but I told him it was okay, that I would wait for you, the birth was yesterday, the weather wasn't nice but it was painful god, just after I saw his red hair, I passed out and it was all just a blur until I woke up again and he was here Shanks, blackbeard, he was saying something about my son being his key to rule the world and he took him shanks, he took him away from me" makino was crying now and everybody was trying to help her but Shanks' mind could only process one thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His son was with blackbeard now and it couldn't be worse.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, I had a writers block but hope I did good. And I have come to know that I can't write good, long chapters so I'm really sorry, it's just short chapters now. also the notes thingy that says something like "Im sorry for this chapter being short, the next one will be long and im 101% sure im writing to myself" is stuck there?? and I can't remove it so please ignore it. sorry for the errors its not beta or edited, im in alot of stress right now so hopefully it will be good in the future.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry i know this is short but im trying. the next chapter will be long hopefully. and im 101% sure im writing this to myself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>